1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a conductive polymer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As small-sized, large capacitance, and low equivalent series resistance (ESR) capacitors, promising candidates are electrolytic capacitors including an anode body on which a dielectric layer is formed and a conductive polymer layer formed so as to cover at least a part of the dielectric layer. The conductive polymer layer includes a π-conjugated polymer, and a dopant such as polyanion. With use of the dopant, conductivity is further imparted to the π-conjugated polymer.
An attempt has been made to improve performance by adding additives to the conductive polymer layer. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-109065 suggests formation of a conductive polymer layer including a π-conjugated conductive polymer, a polyanion, an ion-conductive compound, and a conductivity improver.